Abandoned
by DawnLongchamp
Summary: Harry Potter's relatives abandoned him at an orphanage abused and depressed. He refuses to talk and grows bitter when he is a little older. What happens when he performs a bit of an underage magic that forces a certain Potions Master to straighten it out


A/N: This is just the introductory chapter. The next ones will be longer. In fact, I'm already on the next one and it's about ten pages so far, and not done yet. Anyway please review.

During the ten years that Kim Mackson owned the orphanage, it wasn't too unusual to find an abandoned child left by the door. It was unfortunate, but after the first time it happened, she got used to it. So when she went outside the thirty-first of July, she wasn't too surprised to find a small boy curled up on the steps. Immediately she felt sad for the boy, but she wasn't shocked.

He had his back turned to her, and he was sniffling. She couldn't tell how old he was, but he looked quite small because of his oversized clothes. If she had to give him an age, she would say he was about three-years-old. He had black hair which had been hacked off in different places. Some places he had bald spots on his head.

Kim walked over to the boy and glanced down at him. His green eyes were open, and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he stared out into the streets. She was shocked to see the state of him. He had two black eyes, a fat lip, and dried blood around his nose. He was wearing a t-shirt, so the skin that was exposed showed numerous cuts and bruises.

She had never had a child in such an abused state left to her before. A lot of the time, it was a baby abandoned on the stairs. If it were a child, they usually looked malnourished or dirty… but never beaten.

The small boy noticed she was looking at him. He sat up slowly; his eyes went up and down her body, as if he were sizing her up. Once their eyes met, he looked down quickly and started to weep harder than before. Sighing, Kim knelt down so she could be level with the child.

"Hello little one," she said.

The boy moved away from her, but he wasn't quick enough. She grabbed a hold of him as gently as she could and pulled him into her arms.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you," she told him. "I would never hurt a child. In fact, I take care of children on a regular basis. It's my job to take care of children of all ages."

The little boy continued to cry, but he didn't try to pull away, he had stiffened up in her arms though. Kim stood up, with the boy in her arms. She examined his face as he cried. Who had left him in such a state?

"Can you tell me your name little one?" She asked.

He didn't answer. She turned to walk into the orphanage.

"It's all right for you to tell me," she told him. "I know I am a stranger, but for now it looks as if I and my staff will be caring for you. That means we need to get to know each other. My name is Kim Mackson. I am thirty-one years old. My husband and I own this place; we take care of a number of children here. I'm not sure if you know, but you're at an orphanage."

"I know," the boy suddenly answered.

He stared at her with teary eyes. He let out another sniffle.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am a freak. Today is my birthday, this is my fifth birthday present," he answered.

And though Kim didn't know it at the moment… those would be the last words that Harry James Potter would speak for what would be a long time.

A/N: Story that's probably been so many times on this site, but I wanted to write my own. I am re-reading the Harry Potter books, and I just finished the fifth book. I thought about what would have happened if the Dursley's gave up on Harry sooner. They're obviously a lot more abusive in this then they were in the books. I'm not really going to write too much about the abuse though... well the first few chapters will be about Harry's life at the orphanage and it will be through the staff's point of view, and one of the children's. When Harry is older, it will be through his point of view... and you'll learn more about what happened before he was dropped off at the orphanage. However, I'm not going to be writing out any violent scenes.


End file.
